


every possible answer is a lie

by summerdayghost



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Paranoia, Post-Coital, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Bruce should have known better than to stick around.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	every possible answer is a lie

Bruce should have known better than to stick around. Clark was adorable as he slept, even Bruce could admit that begrudgingly, but not without keeping in mind that Clark was powerful enough that if we wanted to end the world he probably would not have to wake up to achieve such a thing. After every time they came together like this Bruce found himself preoccupied with the idea that this was a horrible mistake because what if he’d just opened himself up to a monster in disguise. No man was capable of greater devastation to the world or Bruce’s heart.


End file.
